


Leçons de vie

by Ambrena



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Gen, Learning From Your Mistakes, Magic, Magic & Science, Mentors, Pi Day
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade grandit entre la boutique de l'Oncle et la Section 13, ce qui lui grave des leçons de vie fort atypiques...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La magie, ça règle tous les soucis... non ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laitue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Laitue).



> Tout appartient à John Rogers, au véritable Jackie Chan et aux chaînes Kids WB, France 3 et Canal J.
> 
> Je voulais écrire un drabble (115 mots maximum) et c'est devenu davantage... alors voici la première fanfic JCA du fandom français sur AO3 ! ;)

Quand elle était petite, Jade avait l’impression que la magie pouvait régler tous les problèmes – les siens en particulier, évidemment. Et pourquoi l’en blâmer ? Après tout, elle voyait quotidiennement ses deux oncles et Tohru être en train de sauver le monde grâce à ce moyen…

Protéger l’humanité, c’était une tâche très ardue, cela allait de soi ; mais à chaque fois, la magie aidait à l’accomplir. Souvent, c’était même la seule manière possible de gagner la partie, comme l’affirmait le vieux proverbe. Sortilèges protecteurs, incantations d’exorcisme ou pouvoir des talismans, la magie entrait presque toujours en jeu.

Les tracas de la vie quotidienne demandaient certes moins de challenge et d’énergie. Pourtant, ils semblaient eux aussi pouvoir présenter une résolution surnaturelle – Jade trouvait d’ailleurs cela bien pratique, et n’hésitait pas à mettre en œuvre des stratégies pour l’inclure à la vie ordinaire d’une collégienne dissipée. 

Gagner davantage de temps pour finir ses devoirs, ne jamais être en retard au début des cours, rendre l’Oncle moins grincheux ou le neutraliser, se faire un tatouage en douce malgré l’interdiction de Jackie ? Il existait forcément une solution magique ! Et Jade d’aller consulter les grimoires, de reproduire des symboles, de fabriquer des potions…

Ce ne fut que plus tard qu’elle comprit que les soucis réglés de cette façon ne disparaissaient jamais ‘comme par magie’. Au contraire, ils se faisaient volontiers remplacer par d’autres ennuis – souvent bien plus problématiques. 

Créer un double magique de soi se terminait en cauchemar façon ‘L’Apprenti Sorcier’ de _Fantasia_. Aller à l’école en vitesse supersonique pour ne pas arriver en retard l’avait piégée dans le passé. Plonger l’Oncle dans un sommeil magique avait des conséquences désastreuses. Le symbole des Onis, pourtant si cool, qu’elle s’était dessiné au marqueur sur la cheville, l’avait même changée en reine maléfique !

Au fil du temps, Jade comprit cette vérité absconse : lorsque l’Oncle affirmait que seule la magie combattait la magie, il voulait également dire que cet outil (car c’en était bien un, et non un miracle sans contraintes) ne pouvait réparer que les situations qui l’impliquaient dès le départ.

En bref, en ne pouvait remédier à des problèmes normaux qu’en recourant aux ressources du commun des mortels. La magie devait être réservée aux luttes contre les démons, les onis et autres maléfices.


	2. Qi Gong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Oncle a enfin accepté d'apprendre un peu de magie à Jade ~~mais le regrette déjà, surtout que comme élève elle est très enthousiaste mais vraiment trop dissipée~~. Spoilers saison 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit sur le prompt ci-dessus de petite_laitue, pour Pi Day 2014.
> 
> Tout appartient à Jackie Chan, John Rogers et Kids’ WB.
> 
> Spoilers post-final saison 5.

Jade avait déjà commencé l’apprentissage des arts martiaux avec Jackie depuis longtemps ; seulement maintenant, un problème d’emploi du temps se posait.

« Entre la section 13 et mon travail au musée qui reprend, lui expliqua-t-il un genou en terre, la main posée sur son épaule, je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de moments à te consacrer.  
-Mais… Drago a été vaincu ! argumenta la gamine en tournant les paume vers le ciel. T’as plus grand’ chose à faire pour Captain Black, si ?  
-Justement, si, contra Tohru en arrivant lourdement derrière eux. Maintenant, la section 13 doit gérer le fait que le monde soit au courant que la magie existe…  
-Mais il avait parlé d’une attaque de météorites ! C’est pas assez crédible ? », s’étonna Jade.

À quelques kilomètres de là, le désormais responsable de la branche surnaturelle d’Interpol recevait les excuses contrites et les hommages de ses supérieurs hiérarchiques, enfin amenés à croire en ses propos sur les démons et la magie, face à San Francisco ravagée et aux centaines de témoins oculaires propres à appuyer son discours. 

« Non, c’est pas crédible du tout, ma puce, confirma Jackie avec amusement. Et puis moi, je dois quand même m’arranger avec les tapis assyriens brûlés, les vases mésopotamiens cassés, et la dévastation générale de la section sumérienne du musée. »

En ce moment même, le directeur de la collection passait de nombreux coups de fil très énervés, en tentant d’expliquer la situation à ses homologues sceptiques et goguenards – jusqu’à ce qu’ils tombent sur les informations télévisées qui passaient en boucle des vidéos de la ville américaine assaillie par des hordes de créatures démoniaques. 

« A-yaaaa ! La vie d’un apprenti est fragile, ajouta l’Oncle encore ému par ce qui s’était passé lors de l’effondrement de la base. Plus sage serait d’en former plusieurs à la fois ! »

Quand la gamine comprit que les plages horaires consacrées à son entraînement martial seraient désormais remplacées par un enseignement de la magie, elle sauta de joie.

« Who-ooh ! »

 

*

 

Franchement, le début des cours fut nettement moins palpitant que prévu.

D’abord, l’Oncle enfonça pas mal de portes ouvertes, en lui donnant un ‘abrégé’ pas si bref que ça de l’histoire de la magie. Et c’était reparti pour un tour sur le 12ème siècle chinois dominé par l’hégémonie des princes-démons sorciers, la mascarade mise en place par les mages asiatiques pour cacher l’existence du surnaturel aux mortels ordinaires, les plaines de l’Asie du Sud-Est peuplées de dangereux dragons sentients, la dispersion des artefacts magiques à travers tous les continents, le plan démonique en tant que dimension parallèle capable d’interférer sur le monde des humains…

Ensuite, il lui réexpliqua abondamment que « Yu Mo Gwai Gui Fai Di Zao » signifiait en cantonais « Mauvais démons et esprits malveillants, allez-vous en » (comme si elle ne le savait pas, alors qu’elle parlait couramment cantonais, mandarin et anglais ; et surtout, qu’ils se servaient de ce sort presque à chaque fois !). L’Oncle déclara aussi sur le sujet que peu importe les ingrédients du sort utilisé, ou son utilité, ce serait l’invocation la plus employée – sans blague ? – mais aussi qu’il était important de vraiment savoir ce qu’elle recouvrait, sous peine d’échec ou même de conséquences encore pires.

« Les mots ne font pas la magie, déclara-t-il de son habituel ton sentencieux. C’est la volonté qui s’en charge. Mais souviens-toi : ce n’est pas le sorcier qui exerce la magie, elle passe seulement par lui. »

Jade bâilla, blasée, par ces déclarations qui lui paraissaient non seulement insipides, mais surtout, inutiles.

« Quand est-ce qu’on jette des sorts ? interrogea-t-elle avec exaspération.  
-Rien ne sert de se presser, petit scarabée. Avec le temps et la patience, la feuille du murier devient de la soie. »

La petite fille leva les yeux en soufflant d’ennui.

« Le chi est le principe fondamental formant et animant l'univers et la vie, reprit le vieillard sur un rythme lent. Tu dois apprendre à ressentir sa présence partout autour de toi, afin de parvenir plus tard à le contrôler en tant qu’énergie positive.  
-Et boum ! Boule de feu dans la face des méchaaaants !, s’enthousiasma sa jeune apprentie, en mimant le geste.  
-Pas de feu. De Chi. Et ce n’est pas là l’usage correct de la magie.  
-Mais mon Oncle…  
-Je n’ai PAS fini ! Nous ne possédons pas le chi, nous _sommes_ le chi !, la sermonna l’Oncle.  
-Tu l’as déjà dit, s’énerva-t-elle.  
-Aya, petit colibri ! Virevolte au-dessus de l'impatience, mais ne te brûle pas les ailes. Celui dont la pensée ne va pas loin verra ses ennuis de près…  
-Allô la Terre ? C’est obligé aussi, les proverbes ? »

 

*

 

Rha là là, des maximes de ce genre, c’était à la pelle ! Et encore _nada_ niveau magie pure ! Juste des exercices de posture, de méditation et de relaxation. La petite fille avait des impatiences, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, et n’arrêtait pas de gigoter.

« Fais en sorte que ton souffle corporel et que ton énergie primordiale embrassent l'Unité spirituelle du Tout.  
-Trop classe ! Comme dans _Avatar_ ! Tu peux pas test !  
-Du calme, Yade », lui ordonna son maître spirituel en articulant mal son prénom, comme toujours. 

(Jade n’avait jamais vraiment compris comment, malgré des années passées aux États-Unis, ses oncles détenaient encore le même accent que s’ils descendaient tout juste de l’avion ; mais ayant vécu à Hong Kong, il est vrai qu’elle n’était pas forcément la meilleure placée pour s’en rendre compte). 

« Quand tu seras en harmonie parfaite, ton énergie te permettra d’obtenir l’équilibre absolu.  
-Euh… J’vais essayer, marmonna la gamine en se tortillant sur un pied.  
-Je ne veux pas que tu essaies, je veux que tu réussisses. »*

Non sans mal, et après plusieurs essais soldés par des chutes maladroites, la dynamique hyperactive de son esprit s’apaisa quelque peu. La cadence de ses battements cardiaques ralentit. Sa respiration se calma. Ses pensées vagabondèrent, libres.

Soudain, elle perçut effectivement une puissante force en elle, qui ne semblait pas nouvelle mais plutôt, redécouverte. Sa manière de raisonner, souvent liée à la science (comme quand elle avait qualifié l’essence de Drago d’ADN) lui fit penser que le chi positif paraissait inscrit dans ses cellules. Il la guidait dans sa position sur une jambe tel un génie bienfaisant.

« A qui sait attendre, le temps ouvre ses portes, approuva l’Oncle d’un ton empli de sagesse.  
-Yup », approuva la gamine, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Traduction de « Trying is not helping, doing will be helping » (ép. 12 de la saison 5) inspirée de la traduction d'une sentence de Chade/Umbre dans _L’Assassin Royal_ , tome 1, _Assassin's Apprentice_.


End file.
